


Dream-Maker

by unicornsandbutane



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Discussions of A/B/O Dynamics, Discussions of mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Monsterfucker!Hux, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornsandbutane/pseuds/unicornsandbutane
Summary: Response to this kyluxhardkinks prompt:“Modern AU, Hux has just found out that werewolves are a real thing and that his boyfriend, Kylo, is one of them. Having a sexual attraction to monsters, Hux is all for this and practically begs Kylo to fuck and knot him on that huge werewolf dick. Bonus points if Ren comes buckets in his werewolf form and involves breeding.”Werewolf porn, ho~





	Dream-Maker

“There’s a Late at the Natural History Museum on Thursday, and the special exhibition will be open. Do you want me to buy your ticket?”

This was Hux being romantic, but Kylo grimaced. 

“I can’t do Thursday. I’ve got stuff I have to do.”

“It’s open until midnight. I know you’ve been wanting to see that Mysteries of Osiris show they’ve got on.” 

He did. “I do,” he said. “But I’m really busy on Thursday.” 

“All night?” Now Hux was giving him that suspicious look, and if Kylo didn’t head it off soon, Hux would be watching him like a hawk for the rest of the week, second-guessing everything he said or did to try and work out what Kylo was hiding. He sighed and looked around. The tree under which they sat was fragrant with huge magnolia blossoms. Already, Kylo’s sense of smell was keener, two days away from the Moon. It was a little chilly for spring, and the park was mostly empty. In the distance, across the grass, a large dog pulled a man along, straining its leash to get to the duck pond. Kylo resisted a territorial growl. 

“So we’ve been going out for three months,” he said instead, and Hux looked at him oddly. Evidently, this was not one of the responses he’d anticipated and prepared for. “And, I know you’ve got that Bad Dragon collection.” Hux flushed and glanced around them as well. “Actually I was looking for someone like you, when we met.”

“‘Someone like me’?” Hux parroted. “What does that, I mean, to what aspects do you specifically refer?” He was getting cagey and embarrassed but Kylo needed to press on. 

“My friend who runs the munch, where we met, she told me she’d specifically invited some people from an online monster porn community, and that you were one of them.” 

“I mean, yes. But I don’t make a big secret out of that. You’ve seen my blog.” Hux’s brows had drawn together. He couldn’t see where this was going and it agitated him. 

“See, she, my friend, knows something about me that you don’t, and she thought someone like you could maybe understand it in a... convenient way,” Kylo went on. Hux’s look of confusion and mistrust was getting dangerously close to anger. “Because,” Kylo forced out, “you’ve got a thing for monsters.”

“Are you telling me you’re a ‘monster’?” Hux asked, flatly unimpressed. 

Kylo met his eyes, tried to show Hux the truth of his words when he said, “Yes I am.” 

Hux straightened up. “I think you should be very specific about what you mean, Kylo.” He was reaching for the pepper spray he kept in his jacket pocket. Maybe he thought Kylo was about to confess to being a violent criminal. 

“Thursday is the full moon,” Kylo said. Hux stopped. Looked at him for a long moment. Threw his head back and laughed. 

“/What?/ Okay, this is getting ridiculous. If you want to do some kind of werewolf roleplay, I’m game. In fact I’d probably love that. But honestly, Kylo, why all the theatrics? Is this method acting?” He nudged Kylo with his elbow. Kylo frowned. 

“Haven’t you ever wondered where I got the scar on my face?” Kylo prompted.

“I thought it would be impolite to ask,” Hux replied. “Look, what is all of this, honestly? If this is a game, I can’t play along unless I know the rules.”

“I got this scar from a werewolf. She nearly clawed my eyes out. I thought I was stronger than her, and I thought the curse was only transferred through bites. Neither was true.” 

Hux blinked at him. “You’re awfully fixated on keeping up this charade. I’ve told you to tell me what’s going on, or I’m leaving.”

“I am telling you,” Kylo insisted, putting his hand over Hux’s in his lap. “In two days, I’ll change. Look in your planner. Didn’t I cancel plans with you the last two full moons? Didn’t you wonder why I told you not to go into my basement?” 

“You said the floor wasn’t finished, and that it’s a mess down there. Loose nails.” 

“It is a mess. Would you believe me if I showed you the claw marks in the concrete?” Kylo felt something strange and hysterical bubbling up in his chest. He didn’t need for Hux to know. He could’ve gone on without telling him. But the trouble was, he /liked/ Hux. Actually and legitimately. And that was such a shocking novelty, he didn’t want to put this off. If Hux rejected him now, that would be that. It would be worse if he waited. 

“Alright. If you’re so desperate to see this farce through, let’s go,” Hux said, standing. “I wish you’d told me ahead of time you wanted to do this kind of roleplay. I have a dildo with a knot.” 

Something hot settled in Kylo’s stomach. /A dildo with a knot/. He hadn’t seen all of Hux’s toys, and wondered if that one was... accurate. He wondered how big it was. He wondered if Hux fantasized about being pinned down by a huge ferocious beast, fucked and knotted, tied together by the swollen root of his monster’s cock, unable to move or do anything but take it. Kylo licked his lips. He stood, and began leading Hux back to his house. 

“A rope ladder?” Hux asked incredulously when Kylo unlocked the door to the basement. He’d torn the actual stairs out, and now the only way into the concrete room was via a sturdy ladder made of nylon rope and steel rungs. 

“I roll it up before I change,” Kylo said, “See, there’s a pulley.” He let the weighted end fall to the cement floor. “That way I can’t get out of the basement when I’m dangerous.”

“Sure, alright,” Hux replied drily. “I’m sure it’s not because you can’t be arsed to have some proper stairs built.” He started down the ladder, waited for Kylo at the bottom. Kylo made his way down quickly, and flicked on a light. 

“Oh,” Hux said. He stared around the room, at the deep gouges scored into the solid concrete. “Okay I’ll concede this would be a bit excessive for some kind of sex game. So. Tell me what you want to say.”

“I just wanted you to know so that you could make an informed decision about continuing to be with me.” 

“How does it work, with you?” Hux asked, instead of showing any modicum of self-preservation. “Do you lose your mind completely, or are you aware of yourself when you’re... I don’t know, a wolf man. Oh, Christ, what do you /look like/?”

There was a sort of mad look in his eyes. 

“If I take the right precautions I can just barely keep my wits about me. I just get so restless. And angry...” He traced a long claw mark on the wall, absently. 

“Angry about what?” Hux asked, very close to him. 

“That I allowed this to happen to me. That I was too weak to stop it.” He laid his hand flat against the wall, and Hux covered it with his own. 

“You mentioned some precautions?” Hux murmured into his ear, as if he was flirtatiously asking Kylo if he brought a condom. 

“Some herbs I chew. There are silver restraints too but they burn my skin so I try to avoid that if I can.” 

“Restraints, eh?” Hux cooed. “Kinky.”

Kylo swallowed. “You sound like you’re angling to fuck me when I’m a wolf.” 

“Full marks for you,” Hux said. “I am.” He nuzzled into Kylo’s neck behind his ear. His nose was cold. “I mean, isn’t that what you meant when you said you were looking for a monsterfucker like me? You were looking for someone who wanted to take your big, fat werewolf dick?” He licked the shell of Kylo’s ear, and Kylo shuddered, feeling arousal coil hot and fast in his belly. “Is it bigger than when you’re human-shaped? Does it knot? Do you come absolute buckets?”

“Yes,” Kylo croaked, an answer to every question Hux asked. 

“Have you fucked anyone else, as a wolf? Is that why your friend Phasma knows about it?”

“Are you joking? She’s gayer than you.” Kylo turned, pressed his face into Hux’s hair and breathed in the clean mint scent of him. “I haven’t. It’s too risky. I sometimes hump against a mattress down here. Last month I brought a pillow down and I hadn’t realized it was the one you’d slept on, and I could smell you all over it and I think I was hard all night. Couldn’t do anything but rub my cock against the mattress and come all over myself. Over and over again, with your scent in my nose. I howled my throat raw wanting you, wanting to be inside you, pumping you full.”

Hux gasped. Kylo could feel Hux getting hard against his thigh, could hear his breath coming faster. 

“I can’t believe it. I want it, oh, Kylo that’s incredible. I can’t believe this is happening and you’re real, and you’re offering me that. Fuck. Okay. Alright. I need to calm down. You make your preparations. Chew your herb or whatever. I’ll be back on Thursday, before dark. Do you need me to do anything in particular?”

“Um. Not that I can think of.” 

“Okay. Alright. Good, excellent. I’m going to go home and take a very long shower.” He gripped Kylo’s sweater, over his pectorals, for just a moment, then tilted his face up to kiss him. The kiss was hot, tight and hungry, but when Kylo tried to wrap his arms around Hux to deepen it, Hux twisted out of his hold and took a few quick steps toward the ladder. “I’ll see you later. Thursday,” he said. He was practically vibrating with excitement. “Bye!”

He clambered up the ladder and was gone. Kylo stood in his transformation room certain that this, overall, was not how he’d expected this conversation to go. 

Thursday came with the bone-deep itch before the change. Kylo woke, sweating through his sheets, bristling with unspent energy. He needed to run. He always woke early on the day of the full moon, as if the curse wanted him to suffer for as long as possible beforehand, so it was hours before he could even call in to work, pretend to be sick. Nobody would even be at the desk yet, the sun barely cresting over the high-rises downtown, nascent light only just coloring his walls. He peeled off his shirt, scrambled through the house in a daze. Locking his door and standing on his front porch, he could smell the city as it woke. Early commuters, coffee, leave-in conditioner and aftershave on the wind. Road grit. The Night Bus changing over to day service, pumping exhaust into the sharp air of morning. His head throbbed. Shirtless, he began to run. 

The park wasn’t far. There were other early-morning runners, a lone woman doing tai-chi next to the pond. He took off at a jog, glad he’d remembered his socks this time. Sometimes, when he got like this, if he hadn’t taken the herbs in the right quantities, he’d stumble around as if drunk. His skin crawled. He was agitated. And all he could think of was Hux. 

Hux was coming over. He’d be there before sundown. He’d come over with his sweet sharp scent, mint and balsam, and he’d open his legs for Kylo. Hux wanted him. He wanted him when he was a man, and he wanted him as a beast. He’d been excited. He’d been aroused thinking of Kylo, a mad animal, mounting him, rutting into him, knotting then together. Kylo panted hard, sped his pace. He ran until he felt his heart would split, until his lungs burned with the morning cold. He stood at the top of a hill, watched the sun slowly climb behind the clouds. Hux. Hux wanted him. He wanted Hux. He wanted to hold him, push into him slick and ready, wanted to hear him cry out. He wanted to lick behind Hux’s ears and down his throat and /bite/—

No. 

He couldn’t do that. He ground his teeth. Hux had such good, soft skin. He’d have to keep it together, couldn’t let himself get out of control, do something terrible. He wanted to. He wanted to feel his teeth puncture flesh. But he wouldn’t. He liked Hux. He actually /liked/ him. He wanted to lick him all over, lick into his hole after he’d spent himself there once, until Hux was mewling for more. He wanted to fuck him over and over, until he was sore and used, until he felt like he was being bred like a bitch in heat. Kylo shook himself. He started down the hill. 

Hours passed. He called out of work, told them he had a fever. It wasn’t untrue. He was burning up, his body readying itself for an ordeal. He showered, thought about Hux. He ate an entire rotisserie chicken, knowing the protein would do him good later. He went through his usual checklist, hauled a thin mattress into the basement, then, some blankets and pillows for Hux’s benefit. They might get torn, destroyed, but he could buy new ones. He brought lube down as well, thought about condoms. In middle school, a sex ed presenter had rolled a condom all the way up his arm to prove that any boy who said ‘it won’t fit’ is a liar. But he’d never tried to put one on as a wolf. He didn’t usually have the presence of mind. He brought them down in case Hux wanted them. More hours passed. 

At four o’clock, his doorbell rang and his heart hammered. Hux stood on the front porch, fidgeting. 

“Oh, hello,” Hux said. “I wondered if you might already be showing signs, but you look fairly normal.” 

Kylo let Hux in. “I can feel it coming, though. I’m itchy and sweaty and anxious. I can smell you from across the room.”

“Oh, er,” Hux faltered. “I came from work. Should I shower?” 

Kylo crossed to him, wrapped arms around him. “No,” he growled, tucking his face into the curve of Hux’s shoulder. “You smell fantastic. Drives me crazy. If you went for a run and gave me the shirt you wore, I could probably come from just smelling it. I want to lick you where you smell strongest.”

Hux laughed, unbuttoned his shirt so Kylo could get better access. “That presupposes I would ever go for a run,” he joked. “Come on, are you hungry? Or, don’t you eat before all this werewolf business?”

“Starving. I ate a whole chicken earlier, and a bowl of rice, and some toast, and also some cereal, and some cold cuts and all of my leftover Chinese.” 

“Mm, I can see you’re just /wasting away/,” Hux teased, hands finding the swells of Kylo’s pectorals. He hadn’t been able to stand the chafe of cloth on his back, and despite the chill in the air, had been going about shirtless in a pair of running shorts. Hux didn’t seem to mind, gripping at Kylo’s flesh appreciatively. “Let’s see what we can do for you.” 

He made spaghetti with meatballs, and Kylo ate three servings. 

“Amazing. They say it’s impossible to make the right amount of spaghetti, but I suppose the solution is to attempt to feed a werewolf,” Hux said, picking the last stray noodles out of the pot and setting it into the sink to soak along with the skillet and saucepan. 

“The transformation takes a lot of energy. Carbs and protein are important,” Kylo replied. 

“When does it start?” 

“Moonrise.” Kylo sat on the couch, feeling his back and thighs sweating into the fabric. It was just a few hours away. His joints ached. 

“Where should I be, then?” Hux towelled his hands off, looking at the door to the basement. 

“I don’t know if you’ll want to watch the change. I saw it once in my bedroom mirror, before I figured out I needed a stronger room to hold me. It was not pretty.”

“I’ll be alright,” Hux soothed. “Like I said, though, I came from work, so I didn’t have a chance to lube and stretch.” 

Kylo’s skin prickled. He thought about Hux showing up at his door pre-lubed, making it only as far as the couch before bending over it, pants around his ankles. Maybe another time. 

“So I was hoping,” Hux went on, “that you’d do it for me.” He grinned. “Before you become a big bad wolf.”

“Yes,” Kylo growled, hauling himself up from the couch to tear through his bedroom, before remembering he’d moved the lube into the basement. “Uh,” he said, standing awkwardly at the door leading to the concrete block of his transformation room, “I put all the lube and stuff down there.” 

“Well then,” Hux answered crisply, crossing to stand beside him, “After you.”

Kylo opened the door and kicked the ladder down. “I should warn you, this is dangerous. I’ve never had anyone with me when I changed. But, if you want the restraints, they’re in a box down there. I’ll do it, if you want. You can tie me up.” 

“‘Risk-Aware Consensual Kink,’” Hux replied blithely. He climbed down the ladder first, and felt along the wall for the light. “Oh, isn’t this cozy,” he teased, observing the mattress on the floor, pillows and comforter, bottles of lube, condom packets, and a sack of beef jerky. “With some candles this might even be ‘industrial chic’.”

Kylo didn’t understand how Hux was taking this so well. He didn’t understand why he didn’t seem the least bit afraid. More and more, however, he was becoming convinced that Hux was a much stranger person than his clean-pressed exterior let on. He followed Hux into the room and watched Hux strip unselfconsciously, folding his clothes and setting them along with his satchel atop the box holding Kylo’s restraints. Kylo could smell him stronger, then, got the mad urge to push Hux onto the bed and cage him there with his body, bite his neck, his shoulder, his back. He felt the low rumble in his throat before he could stop it. 

“Ohh, Kylo, listen to you. You’re very good at that. Look, I’ve got goosebumps.” He held out his arm so Kylo could see the way his hairs were standing up. Kylo stripped hurriedly, his clothes bunching around his knees and ankles. He tossed them aside carelessly and wrapped himself around Hux, pressing against him and kissing his ears and neck with such enthusiasm they tumbled to the bed. Hux laughed and kicked playfully. “Goodness, one might think you were trying to eat me up. At least let me get to the part where I say, ‘what big teeth you have’.” He held Kylo’s face, cradled it in his hands, and smiled up at him. Hux was beautiful, and Kylo was ecstatic at the idea of sharing this with someone, not being alone. His heart thudded. He bent slightly and kissed Hux, more soft and tender perhaps than he ever had. 

“Hux,” he said, mumbling against Hux’s lips, eyes closed. “It means a lot to me that you want to be here. We haven’t known each other that long but. This is a big deal for me.” 

“Don’t start crying, you silly thing,” Hux answered, kissing the corner of Kylo’s mouth, “I want your big fingers in me.” 

Kylo bit down on a smile, grabbed for the lube. He coated his fingers, warmed it a little while Hux shuffled back against the pillows and parted his knees. His long fingers looked beautiful as he reached down to squeeze his cock. He wasn’t hard yet, but it was showing interest, and Kylo always thought he looked very enticing like this. He liked sucking Hux when he was only a little hard, feeling his cock thicken in his mouth, licking him to hardness. Usually, Hux would get impatient, then, tangle his fingers in Kylo’s hair and tell him to swallow his cock. Kylo was happy to oblige, happy to feel the head tight in his throat. He thought about doing that now, but he wasn’t sure how much time they had before the moon was up. 

He rubbed one finger against Hux’s soft rim, listened to Hux’s appreciative whine. He pushed in one finger, then another, Hux relaxing into it and curling his toes. 

“You have such a pretty hole,” Kylo said, and watched Hux blush. 

“That’s filthy,” Hux said, but Kylo could tell he loved it. His cock twitched, standing away from his body, slowly rising. Kylo felt like he could /smell/ Hux’s arousal. It was a blood-rich, heady scent. Sweat and pheromones. He pressed his nose into the crease of Hux’s thigh and breathed deep. “Kylo, are you /sniffing/ my cock?” He sounded so scandalized, despite having two fingers in his ass, Kylo smiled into his skin. 

“Kinda. I told you, your smell is driving me crazy right now.” He pressed another finger in, and Hux groaned, momentarily forgetting his mortification at Kylo’s great huffing sniffs off of him. Hux’s fingers fisted in the comforter, and he ground down on Kylo’s hand, begging wordlessly until Kylo slipped a fourth finger inside. 

“Oh, /hells/ Kylo. Oh /Jesus/. Your hands are so huge, fuck. You gonna open me up to take your knot? Make it so I can take your big fat wolf cock nice and easy?”

Kylo made an inhuman sound. It wouldn’t be long now. “Like a bitch in heat,” he said, remembering his thoughts during his morning run, and then winced at himself. 

“Holy /shit/,” Hux said. His pupils were huge and hazy. He squeezed his cock again. “Is that what you want? Want me to act like I’m in heat, aching for you to breed a litter of pups on me?” 

“I don’t— what? That’s not even physically possible,” Kylo said, trying to keep the rhythm of his fingers steady. 

“Perhaps, but you also claim to transform into a wolf man. So perhaps don’t lecture me on what is and isn’t physically possible.” Kylo twisted his fingers and Hux keened, clawing the bed. “Ooh. That’s so good. That’s so... fucking hell. Have you never read any A/B/O?”

“I don’t know what that is,” Kylo said. 

“I’ll, mm, /god/, send you some links. For your edification,” Hux panted. “I can’t believe you have four fingers in me. I feel so loose, holy shit.”

“You’re going to have to be,” Kylo warned.

“Ohh I like the sound of that,” Hux sighed. “You want to bring me my bag?”

Kylo didn’t know why he wanted it, but he withdrew his fingers anyway and crossed the small room to fetch the messenger bag Hux always carried. Hux rifled through it and brought out one of his exotic dildos. It had a gradient tone, red at the tip fading into black at the base. The tip was pointed, the shaft thick with subtle veins, and it sported a purplish knot near the base. The base was modeled after a pair of furry testicles, cast in silicone. It was thick and sturdy, and the insertable length was probably about eight inches, including the knot. 

“You carried that to work with you?” Kylo blinked at it. It was definitely modeled on a canine of some kind, and the red color was humiliatingly familiar. 

“Hush, you. Nobody’s going to go through my things.” 

“So you want to warm up with that? I should warn you, we’ve got maybe an hour, tops before this thing happens. So if you want to use the restraints they’d have to go on soon.” 

“Warm up with it?” Hux asked, holding the dildo by the shaft so his fingers just barely closed around it. 

“Mine is a little bigger, I think.”

Hux’s brows furrowed. “You know I’m about 70-30 on whether I believe you or not. I went home on Tuesday and I thought, ‘those gouges could be from a tool if the basement originally had finished walls and floors. He’s probably having me on.’ So I brought the dildo for whatever elaborate game this was. But, the way you’re acting... it’s just. I don’t know, Kylo.”

“You’ll see. In about 45 minutes, give or take.” It was hard to control his anger and frustration over not being believed. His emotions always ran close to the surface but it was worse on the full moon. He dug his fingernails into his palms, tried every breathing exercise he’d ever learned in his uncle’s stupid school. Hux had leaned over to grab a condom, slipped it over the toy. “You want to fuck yourself on that?” Kylo asked, his voice rougher than usual. “I want to watch you. I wanna see how hot you get for that toy, and then I wanna fuck you better than you can do yourself.” His bones hurt. He needed the distraction. Hux smelled so, so good. 

“Yeah. Fucking /watch me/, Kylo.” He began pushing the toy into himself, and Kylo could not take his eyes away from the thick shaft sliding in, Hux’s hole opening around it. He went slow, but soon enough he was down to the knot. “After four of your fingers, I think I can do it. I can fuck myself on this knot,” he said. “And... I suppose I’ll wait and see what happens after that.” He shifted down on the bed, braced his feet on the mattress, and pressed on the base, and the toy slid in those last few inches. All the breath seemed to go out of Hux as the knot stretched him wide. Finally, the toy was as far in as it could go, the carved sack nestled between his cheeks. Kylo swallowed thickly. 

“Mine won’t be like that,” he said. “I won’t knot until I’m actually inside you. You’ll feel it swelling, inside the clutch of your hole. I don’t know if I’ll be able to pull out, even with how stretched and wet you are.” 

Hux sighed a tremulous sound. “That would be fucking amazing.”

“Hux,” Kylo said. “I can feel it coming.” It was coming on faster than he’d expected. Now Hux would believe him. 

The teeth were always first, and it was torture. He could feel them as they changed shape, aching in his jaws. Then, the hands and feet, his metatarsals stretching, his nails lengthening, hardening, turning into claws. His femurs lengthened, his back bowed, and then, the worst part of it, his skull began to shift. Down on all fours, he tried not to scream, clenching his teeth as his maxilla and mandible began to pull forward, his nasal bone following, his ears burning as they grew pointed. The hair started coming in after that, and the tail, feeling like his spine was escaping his body. The hair stung as it sprouted all over him, thickening to cover his every inch. His lips pulled across his new maw, his tongue lolled out of his mouth as he drooled thickly on the floor. He whined, losing his human voice and giving over only to that of the wolf.

When it was over, he lay on the cool concrete, panting open-mouthed until it hurt a little less. For a while, it hurt even to breathe, the air filling his lungs stretched his skin and made it feel like it would split. He rolled over heavily into his other side. The floor was smooth and cold, and it smelled like... it smelled like...

He couldn’t smell anything but Hux. Hux had broken out in a cold, sour sweat, and when Kylo lifted his heavy head, and looked at him, he could see Hux had gone whiter than usual. The large dildo had slipped out of him and was lying uselessly on the coverlet between Hux’s spread legs. He appeared to be frozen in place. 

Kylo stood, and that did not help. Hux watched with wide, unblinking eyes as Kylo’s shadow fell over him. Kylo was perhaps seven feet tall like this, maybe a bit more. Hux seemed unable to speak. Kylo moved toward him, Hux’s scent in his nose hard-wired to the thought of sex. He crouched on the bed, and resumed sniffing at Hux’s cock, giving it a good lick with the flat of his tongue. 

Hux sucked in a sharp gasp. He was still hard. He smelled like fear and lust in equal amounts: sweat, adrenaline, and pheromones. Kylo licked him again, and again. Hux choked on a high, desperate sound, his hips kicked up a fraction of an inch, and one hand drifting almost protectively to his own throat. 

“All those teeth near my cock,” Hux mumbled, voice shaking, “I don’t think I’ve ever been so scare-roused in my life.” He gave a quiet, almost hysterical laugh. It took a moment for Kylo to process these words, instead lulled by the repetitive motion of lapping Hux from the seam between his balls all the way to his tip. Hux tasted good. He always thought so, but tasting him like this, his senses heightened, was starting to make him hard. Hux would see his cock, soon, would have to compare it against his dildo. He hoped Hux liked it. 

“Rnnnn,” Kylo whined in anticipation, nose pressed to Hux’s skin. He licked his lower belly, his navel, up his ribs, one nipple, his collar bone, his throat, nudging Hux’s hand out of the way with his muzzle. Hux reached for him, cautiously stroked gently down Kylo’s nose.

“Wow,” Hux said. “You’re enormous. You’re not a small guy usually but this is. This is on another level.” He petted the crown of Kylo’s head, around his ears, buried his fingers in the thick hair at Kylo’s neck. Kylo wanted to roll over and show his belly, wanted to expose himself for Hux’s hands. He didn’t. He gave a low, appreciative sound and leaned into the light scratch Hux was giving, letting his eyes fall closed. Hux liked him. Hux wanted him. Hux was afraid of him but liked him anyway. Kylo felt his cock throb and bucked his hips against Hux’s, rubbing their erections together and making Hux’s eyelids flutter. He wanted to tell Hux he was beautiful. He wanted to tell Hux this felt like something big and important to him. He couldn’t say anything though, could only lick under Hux’s jaw and keen as he sped the pace of his hips.

“Whoa there,” Hux said, one hand reaching down to wrap around Kylo’s length. “Oh Jesus. Kneel up, let me see.”

Kylo did, sitting back on his haunches. He watched Hux take in every detail of him, saw the widening of his eyes when they landed in Kylo’s lap. He blinked very rapidly. 

“You were not kidding,” Hux said, eyebrows raised. “That’s. Impressive. But goodness knows I love a challenge.” 

Kylo’s heart thudded at the praise. Hux reached for the lube and squeezed a generous puddle of it into the palm of his hand before gripping Kylo again and giving him one long, sure stroke from base to tip. 

“My fingers don’t even close around it, in the middle,” Hux commented absently. “Incredible. Do you want to fuck me with it? I’m so stretched and ready, Kylo.” His eyes had that look again, that hazy, hungry glint. With his other hand, he reached back and began fingering himself as he stroked Kylo slowly. “Ahh, my hole is so soft from the lube. I’ll get on all fours for you, so you can, what was it you said? Mount me like a bitch in heat? Pump me full?” 

Kylo’s hair stood on end and his tail lashed with anticipation. Hux let go of him, but only to roll over on his hands and knees, offering his slick ass up for the taking. He wiggled his hips a little, with another soft laugh. Kylo watched the light shining on Hux’s rim, could smell the synthetic lube, but also the salt of Hux’s skin, his shampoo, even the last remnants of tomato and herb from dinner as Hux panted beneath him. He shuffled forward, let his cock slide up and down the crease of Hux’s ass, just to hear Hux’s shaking moan. Kylo growled in response, digging his claws into the coverlet to avoid burying them in Hux’s flesh, and Hux shot a slightly nervous look over his shoulder. 

“Ah, Kylo, it’s still you in there, isn’t it? You’re alright?” 

Kylo nodded solemnly, but did not stop the motion of his hips. Hux’s head dropped forward again. 

“Good,” Hux said. “You dreadful tease.” He pushed his hips back into Kylo’s, in that singularly greedy way Kylo recognized as Hux’s habit. Distantly he thought about Hux’s clean herbal scent, and how at odds it was with the way he clawed the duvet and sweated and whined for Kylo’s cock. Kylo dragged his shaft back and forth over Hux’s hole for a while, just to keep drawing those desperate, hungry sounds out of him. Kylo couldn’t speak like this, so he’d have to rely on Hux to fill the silence with pleas and threats and gushing, filthy praise.

“God damn it, Kylo, you’re going to ruin me for anyone else’s cock, aren’t you. Nothing else will satisfy after you. Ughh, it’s spreading my ass open. Put it in me already, you terrible beast. Put it in me or I’ll get your damned silver manacles and then I’ll do it myself, sit on your hot cock until you knot inside me. Can’t wait to feel what that’s like:” 

Kylo rumbled in agreement. All of that sounded good, so good. He wasn’t as dexterous as usual, but he was still able to line up the pointed tip of his cock and begin to push his way in while Hux let out all of his breath on a constantly rising moan that turned into an ecstatic scream when Kylo bottomed out. 

He sounded choked when he said, “Oof, Kylo. So deep. So full. So intense and. Hot. Fuck. Give me a second, I need to. Need to just. Feel you. A moment.” 

Kylo obeyed, but it was a struggle. The animal part of him wanted to push Hux’s shoulders to the bed and hold him as he drove into him over and over. He wanted to pull out to the widest part of him and see the way Hux’s hole stretched. He had a feeling Hux would like that, too, that it would make him beg and cry, but still he obeyed Hux’s command, ears flattening back against his head as he concentrated on not pulling back and slamming back in. Hux gasped for breath, and his whole body trembled. 

“Okay,” Hux said, after a few beats. “Okay, I’m, I’m alright. Give me more.”

Kylo drew out slowly, to a long, plaintive sound from Hux. Hux’s hands slipped a little on the cover, changing the angle and making him sob. 

“Ohh, Kylo I’m going to be so loose after this. My hole is going to be so swollen and puffy and raw. Fuck.” His voice sounded wrecked and high already, and Kylo had only just begun. He stalled with just the tip inside, and Hux cried out, clenching down on him as if to draw him back in. Kylo shuddered, felt his fur fluff up as his skin prickled with a delicious thrill. Hux was trying to pull him, with the muscles inside his hole, and that idea, once Kylo had hold of it, was making him pant and drool. Hux hissed in surprise when a wet drop fell from Kylo’s lolling tongue to his back. Kylo pushed back in, and Hux grunted deeply when their hips met.

“I think. I think I can handle a bit more than that,” Hux croaked. “Here, put your hands, put them here, on the bed above my shoulders. I’ll just,” he shifted down again, pressing his face into the blanket. “And now you’re. /Heavens./“ His voice was pitched low, but Kylo understood him. Understood and began to move. Every time he thrust in, he listened to Hux’s voice rise, break at the thickest part of him, and fall again, a harsh crescendo Hux made no attempts to stifle. Kylo’s claws dug into the duvet. He curled over Hux, hips snapping, licked up and down the curve of his neck. His jaw ached with the effort of not biting down, not digging his teeth in to hold Hux as he rutted fast and hard into him. His vision swam a little. He wanted to, wanted to feel the slight resistance before skin gave way, wanted to taste Hux’s blood, wanted to feel it hot and vital and running into his mouth. He wanted Hux to share in this misfortune with him, wanted him to know what exquisite torture it was to have the smell of Hux in his nose and the taste of his skin on his tongue, to be so hungry with no way to sate himself. He heard the duvet tear, pulled out of Hux roughly and made him yelp, flipped Hux over with one massive clawed hand. He stared down at him, willing his vision to clear, his anger to abate. 

Slowly, Hux reached for him again. He petted down the sides of his face, scratched lovingly at his neck. 

“Your fur is quite soft, actually. I thought it would be bristly like a German Shepherd, but it’s not. Is it more like, I don’t know a Chow-Chow? I don’t know things about dogs. Or wolves. Or werewolves, for that matter.” His eyes were so green and bright, his face open with wonder. Kylo felt Hux shifting, shoving a pillow under his hips. He mustn’t have been able to feel Kylo’s internal rage, must not have seen the way he was warring with himself not to dig claws into Hux’s shoulders so he couldn’t move away. Kylo blinked and breathed carefully, challenged himself to look at Hux’s face only, and not at the long gouges in the walls which would remind him of his failures.

Bending his knees up, Hux urged Kylo to thrust inside again, begged with the arch of his back. “Your fur tickles my thighs a little, actually,” he said, wholly unconcerned with Being face to face with a monster. “But, it’s better than being chafed by coarse hairs,” he went on. He wrapped his legs around Kylo’s back, dug his fingers into the thick hair at the base of his neck. He smiled slyly. “I promise I’ll ask you to tell me all about it when you can. All about this business of being a wolf man. But first...” his heel nudged at the small of Kylo’s back, insistently. “I need you back inside me.” 

Kylo keened a low note. Hux helped him this time, reaching down between his legs to align him, so all Kylo had to do was push forward. He watched Hux’s face as he did, watched the way his eyes shut, his brows pinched, his mouth fell open. Hux drew rattling breaths, letting them out in short whines until Kylo was all the way in again. Kylo echoed him, pulling back and this time seeing the way Hux’s face changed when he was stretched wide by the thickest part of the shaft. His eyes clenched, and his mouth opened wider, and his indrawn breath was punched out of him when Kylo bucked back in again.

“Oh fuck,” Hux rasped. “When I saw you transform, I don’t know if you could tell but I was having a...” he trailed off for a moment blinking rapidly at the ceiling when Kylo sped up. “A crisis of faith. I’ve spent all this time in these online groups and all this money on these monster themed dildos. And then I saw you and for a second I wasn’t sure I’d be able to do it for real. Like, here’s my chance, and I was almost too, unh, too scared to follow through. But the look in your eyes is the same. It’s amazing. I never would have thought a wolf face could make the same expressions as, uh... you know what I mean.” He seemed to be losing track of what he wanted to say as he reached down to hold his thighs open, to let Kylo go deeper. He was so small, like this, so tight and so willing now, Kylo grit his teeth. Hux’s throat was so tempting. He surged forward, scooting Hux back on the mattress and making him shout, then gathered him up and stood, shoving Hux up against the bare concrete wall. Hux hissed at the cold but still kept his arms and legs wrapped around Kylo, moaned when gravity forced him down harder. 

“I’m serious about the A/B/O fic,” he said. “We could role play that, next full moon. I’d act like I was in heat, and you could act like you could smell it on me, like you couldn’t help but want to fuck me full and whelp a litter on me.”

Kylo snuffled under Hux’s ear. He /could/ smell Hux’s arousal on him. He licked up his fresh sweat again. His tail lashed. He was getting close. He didn’t really understand what Hux was saying but he sounded good saying it, like he really, /really/ liked this. Liked him. Wanted his knot.

“Yes, just like that,” Hux huffed. “Fuck you’re so deep.” 

Small short whines were building up in Kylo’s throat, louder and louder as he rutted into Hux, and Hux answered them with deep, guttural groans. Hux lifted one hand with effort, clutching tight into Kylo’s fur with the other, and petted over the crown of Kylo’s head, over his ears, Kylo leaned into him. 

“I’ll be like, ‘fuck me now, Kylo, I need it, I’ll die if you don’t, I’m burning up!’ And I’ll bring my lube applicator so I’ll be so, so wet for you. You could just slide right in, any position you want.” He kissed messily at the side of Kylo’s head, clearly not knowing where to aim. “I’d love it. I love this. Kylo, you feel so good. So thick, good Christ. I can’t believe it. I can’t, I never thought I’d get to, never /dreamed/, fuck, Kylo, give me your knot, please please please!” 

Kylo crushed Hux against the wall, and Hux continued to plead into his ear. He shuddered, feeling Hux’s cock leaking against his belly, slicking the fur there. Hux’s whole body was tense and desperate, and Kylo let out a howl as he came, his knot swelling inside Hux, making Hux gasp and cry out. Hux’s fingers scrabbled at Kylo’s back and he began to sob.

“Oh fuck, it’s so /big!/“ he wailed, gripping Kylo’s shoulders, “your knot, I’m, I’ve never been stretched like that, oh my god, oh wow, I really,” he struggled against it for a moment, feet sliding against the fur down Kylo’s back, “I really can’t move off of it. You’re holding all that come inside me. Holy shit.”

In a controlled fall, Kylo brought them to the bed again, laying Hux on his back and beginning to pump his hips in tiny, incremental thrusts. He couldn’t move much, but it shifted his knot against Hux’s hole, and he could feel how slick Hux was inside with Kylo’s release, wanted to keep fucking him until he came again, wanted to fill Hux up until it really looked like he was carrying Kylo’s pups. Hux wasn’t complaining. He was flushed all the way down his chest, his mouth open and wet, his eyelashes wet with tears. He hadn’t come yet. Kylo began lapping at him, his neck and his chest. He wished he could reach Hux’s cock, but he couldn’t bend that far, especially tied together as they were. He licked at Hux’s nipples and felt Hux reach under him to fist his own cock. 

“It’s exactly what I wanted,” Hux said in a rush, his fist bumping Kylo’s belly as he stroked himself. “You’re perfect. Totally perfect. I love your big fat knot, /fuck!/“ Hux arched as he came, and it splattered between them. He howled too, almost as loud as Kylo had, and shook as it took him over, his body bucking against the knot to draw it out. Kylo whined, a sympathetic pulse going through him as Hux milked another short orgasm out of him. He didn’t expect it, and surged forward, biting the pillow under Hux’s head, growling through it. Hux moaned pitifully, and petted over Kylo’s head again, his motions sluggish. 

“Woof,” he said. “I can’t believe it. I think... I’m still pretty turned on, feeling you inside me like that. By the time your knot goes down, I might be ready to go again.”

Kylo liked the sound of that. He kept licking Hux’s chest and neck, slowly, lovingly. When his knot finally let up, he slid out carefully. Hux hissed anyway, tender, and then made a low, hungry sound when Kylo’s come started leaking out of him onto the ruined coverlet. Kylo moves down Hux’s body, licking his come off of his belly, licking his stirring cock, licking under his balls and over his hole. Hux rolled over, onto his knees, so Kylo would have better access, and that’s when Kylo noticed the blood on the white duvet. He licked Hux’s hole again, licking his own come out of him. He wasn’t bleeding there. So then...

Kylo knelt up, and then saw the two long scratches down Hux’s back.

“Why did you stop?” Hux asked, looking over his shoulder. Kylo nosed at one of Hux’s wounds and Hux jolted. He felt behind himself and hesitated when his palm came back sticky with blood. “Oh.” He wiped it on the already stained cover. “I’m sure it’s from when you shoved me up against the wall,” he said. “I must have cut my back against one of those gouges, where the cement is all sharp. It’s fine.” 

Kylo pressed his ears back. 

“It’s /fine/,” Hux insisted. “Now, please, your come is leaking out of me.” 

Cautiously, Kylo bent to lick at him again. Hux leaned into it, sighing and moaning into the pillows. He licked him until Hux was shouting, until his hole was clean, but still so, so loose. Hux begged for his cock again, and came screaming as soon as Kylo was all the way inside. He still shivered and begged for it, becoming a wrecked mess the second time Kylo knotted him. 

“Ohhh,” he groaned, when he was full, “I’m gonna get addicted to that. Dunno what I’ll do the rest of the month. Fuck, fuck, /fuck/!” He clawed at the duvet and clenched as much as he could on Kylo’s knot. “Gonna come again. Three times, holy shit. I can’t, so sensitive, just rubbing my tip I feel like... oh, /oh/, Kylo!”

He collapsed when he was done, and it seemed even moving to wipe his hand on the cover was a tremendous effort for him. Kylo had no idea what time it was, but by the time his knot went down he could doze for a while, and awoke with that kind of sweaty itch that made him think it was close to sunrise. He would shift back, then, and then he and Hux would talk. He’d have to look at those scratches. But of course, there really wasn’t any way to know until the next full moon. 

Beside him, Hux shuffled a little in his sleep, spreading out under the torn and stained cover. He seemed alright. Kylo curled up beside him, and waited for the dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> After all the people who commented on my fic ‘Unconventional’ talking about how they wanted the monster porn, uh, I decided to write some. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
